gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 25
Crimson Moon Report #25 - February 5, 2011 Summary: Jackals attack the Landing. Orainissa is briefly captured but rescued. Shilarra is assassinated outside the Keep. ---- Originally posted by KALLINDRA on 2/6/11 She sat quietly under the gaze of statue, the smooth marble floor cool even through her woolen dress. After some time, she gazed up into the face of the statue, the face of Gosaena. It was a face she knew well. This time she spent the time to memorize its appearance. When shadow and light blend together all is grey... Her own thought seemed to echo in the silence of the inner sanctum of Gosaena's temple, frightening her slightly, it seemed so loud. The events of the early evening seemed to run together in her mind. It'd all started with Shi'larra seeing something in the shadows... and then Taeghan hearing things... and then her vision. The blending of shadows and auras had left her blind. And I'd felt the world was already grey... The world through her eyes had always held a wash of grey, colors seeming vaguely lifeless. Something she'd gradually noticed over time, however, was each individual person was their own special wash of grey. Some were more colorless than others... and a very few seemed near full color. But to see nothing at all... that was something else. She'd never felt so cut off, helpless... it made it difficult to concentrate. Screaming was heard, from where, no one really knew, howling... the seemingly normal agents of terror. The astronomer-dwarf Zundrar and Shi'larra had taken her to the Keep to, supposedly, pull her out from beneath the feet of the more capable people.... I'll have to remember to thank Saska for her offers of assistance.... Shi'larra had gone back out to keep an eye on the park, while Zundrar kept her company. It was then they heard the screams echoing from futher in the keep. Unwilling to remain hidden by the bench, the two of them ventured into the meeting room... Faint images flickered past the grey filling her vision, but too quickly for her to see. Zundrar was kind enough to help her down the stairs of the keep, where, upon hearing something upstair, he helped her back up again. The gate to courtyard slammed itself shut, scaring them both a moment before Zundrar opened it and led her through... it was then it happened. Claws... it had claws... Her hand brushed over the upper portion of her arm, where she'd felt the claws dig in before whatever it was drug her off... being unable to see all she could tell was it had drug her up past the gates and somewhere she could smell the sea. Nilandia, after coming in to rescue her, had told her it had drug her up to the coastal cliffs. Jackals attacked the gate at that point, and Nilandia and Zundrar took her back to the Keep, so that Nilandia could look at her eyes in safety. Before this could happen, however, Shi'larra called for help, sending Nilandia running off to the rescue again. Sweet feathers the light of the world can be so beautiful... After the jackals had be fought back... her vision returned, slowly though it may have been. After everyone had gathers in and left the keep, Nilandia, Zundrar, Philnia, Mirrami, and Shi'larra heard laughing echoing against the walls of the keep. After going to check the source, which they could not find, Shi'larra left to get tea for those gathered... and was attacked and killed just outside the keep. Mistress, give me the strength. After another long moment of gazing up into the statue's face, she stood, neatened her gown, and turned to leave. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports